


Officer Claptrap

by FlyMeToTheMoon



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: (its a plot element i promise), Bad One-Liners, Blow Jobs, Facials, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Bribery, Strong Language, police kink, trans man reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeToTheMoon/pseuds/FlyMeToTheMoon
Summary: You have a swearing problem. Which leads to Officer Claptrap ticketing you, yet again. You know can't afford this ticket, but maybe you can sweet talk your way out of it this time?Reader bribes Claptrap with sex to get out of a ticket.





	Officer Claptrap

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I love robots, and Claptraps are canonically sexual in Borderlands so why the fuck not? This fic is a little bit messy, cuz I wanted to do a lot of different things with it and couldn't decide on a consistent personality for the reader or Claptrap.
> 
> Additional warnings:  
> Reader is a trans man who receives vaginal penetration. Only the word "clit" is used in reference to his genital area.
> 
> Obviously also using sex to bribe your way out of a ticket is technically dubiously consensual, but trust me, they both want it, and make sure the other is okay throughout.

     As you trudged through the alleys of Concordia, you kicked a grimy can along with you, watching it float and bounce. It had not been a good day at work, the clients harrassing you for shit well beyond your reach. Such was the life as an assistant at the clinic.

 

     Honestly, it wasn't that placating addicts, mopping up blood, and taking inventory of organs got you hot, but you could really go for a fuck right now. You'd been pent up all week, but working odd shifts and being single left you too fatigued to masturbate and too discouraged from going out recently. Sexual frustration at its peak.

 

     You rounded a corner past the security officer's post and eyed a different can on the ground. Curving your path slightly, you wound you leg back kicked as hard as you could, determined to send the can ricocheting around the town... Except your foot came to a sudden halt when it met the can, and you fell over instead, landing lightly on the ground with a loud "FUCK!!!!" as you grabbed your foot. Rage welled inside you as you realized some fuckwad purposefully welded that can to the ground to grief every one passing by. "MOTHERFUCKER!! SHIT, that fucking HURTS!"

 

     Ughhh, maybe Nina would lend you some painkillers when you get back to work tomorrow... that would definitely be hurting for a while, ugh. You rolled onto your back, and groaned. What a lovely day. Life is beautiful. The day is lovely. You're not mad at all. The Claptrap is charming as ever.

 

     Wait, there's a Claptrap wheeling over to you. What's he saying?

 

     "What??" You ask, annoyed that someone witnessed your pathetic fall.

 

     "You are in violation of the verbal space morality statute! You just got a ticket!" The Claptrap smugly informed you. God, not another one. You were barely scraping by as it is! Unfortunately, the kind of people who visited the clinic, weren't always the kind of people who had the money to get help, but you couldn't refuse them service. Both parties lose in the end, and your swearing problem didn't help either. You're pretty sure this exact Claptrap has ticketed you at least 17 times already. You weren't good at learning lessons, apparently, as you'd probably have to half your meals to make it to the end of the month after paying for this ticket. But maybe.... This particular Claptrap has let you off easy in the past before. Maybe you could appeal to his more sensitive side. You naughty minx.

 

     "Oh, come on, not another one... I've obviously got reason to swear look at what someone else did to the ground here, they welded a can!" You slapped the offending can in question. "You know me, I'm really trying here, but it's just sooo hard."

 

     "I am required to take you in to the office, I have a reputation to uphold here, sir." The Claptrap held his hands together shyly before awkwardly taking your arm and pulling you into his nearby post.

 

     Being dragged in to the office you knew so well was a bit disconcerting. You sat down on the chair and leaned over the desk, propping your head on your fist as you watched Claptrap roll over to the file cabinet to find yours.

 

     The bot dug carefully through the files as he talked. "So... come here often? Eh-heh... Really though, it's too often, as much as I like seeing your pretty face - uh... it's been for a bad reason, and you keep breaking the law."

 

     Bingo. Claptraps were notoriously horny. You occasionally saw Claptraps going at panels when they thought they were in private, but never quite got a close look. Rumour has it they weren't bad lays if you could get past their personalities. This could be your way out and, who knows, you might get something out of it, too... Too bad he was still pushing the ticket thing. Gotta up the ante.

 

     "You're still gonna give me a ticket? Do you think, maybe, I could... sweeten the deal if you let me off easy this time?" You walked over to him and kneeled down, running your hands across his frame. "I know I've been bad, but I could really make it worth your while." You bit your lip seductively as you cuddled up to him as he backed up into the cabinet.

 

     He looked flustered. "Are you attempting to proposition an officer of the law with intercourse to excuse your crime?!"

 

     You closed the distance and placed a soft kiss on his badge. "Is it working?"

 

     He suddenly shoved you away, and quickly wheeled around the cramped office, slamming the doors shut and flicking the blinds closed.

 

     "Are you crazy?!" He finally turned back toward you, slamming a hand against his desk. "Do you have any idea how much trouble we'd be in if someone caught us? This post is open to the public!"

 

     "So is that a yes? Or do you need a bit more... persuasion?"

 

     "Wow, you are really flirty! Uh, you're right, I... might need a bit more persuasion." He nervously tapped his hands together. "Whooh, is it getting hot in here, or is it just me?"

 

     You scooted closer to him, running your hands up his sides. "Oh, it's definitely you... Why don't you open up your cute little panel for me and show me what you're packing?" You went to trace the outlines of it, expecting him to play coy, but before your fingers even made it there, it already popped open. The Claptrap gasped, likely not expecting it to have opened so quickly.

 

     On the reverse of the panel, Claptrap had an appropriately sized metal-plated dick with cyan accent lighting. It'd be an easy fit for you, but still not a disappointing size. You took the appendage into your hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, seeing the biolighting flare with arousal as he hummed and gasped above you. "Oh- ohh, human... you're good at this..."

 

     "You like it? Getting handsy with such a naughty criminal here in your office?" Claptrap shivered and hummed in the affirmative. "How's a blowie sound?" You brought your lips to the tip of his dick, giving the tip a soft suck. Hmph it tasted coppery, but clean. Claptrap let out a high pitched whine as you swirled your tongue around the tip. One of his hands rested on the back of your head while the other tried to cover his ocular lens in modesty at the noises he was making. You sucked down the length of his dick, feeling the thin metal plating compress against his sensors. Curling your tongue against the length, you bobbed your head and picked up the pace.

 

     Claptrap's vocal emitter wavered with desperate moans as he shallowly thrust into your mouth. "H- human mouths are such a g- great invention - ahhnn!! Mmhh~"

 

     You rolled the tip around your tongue as you laughed at his comment. Sucking on the tip, you pumped his member in your palm and slapped it against your tongue a few times while he gasped. God, it was fun seeing him get worked up so easily. You hummed gently as you sucked his dick down again, holding it all in your mouth and massaging your tongue around it. He really started crying out and you heard him start to whine out your name when suddenly thick fluid was gushing down your throat as he held your head in place. Fuck that was hot.

 

     He was shaking when his overload finally completed its cycle and you pulled off his dick with a smack of your lips.

 

     "Oh my gosh, I am so sorry, you were just so good at that, and I couldn't help it and-" You shushed him and picked him up, throwing him onto the table. It was common knowledge Claptraps were quick to finish, so it didn't surprise you that he came so fast, but a lesser known piece of knowledge you came across was that they also had essentially no refractory periods, being mechanical and all. It was time to put that to the test.

 

     You yanked your pants down, kicking your shoes off in the process, and climbed over him, leaving your shirt on. He was the perfect size to fit between your legs with a little stretch.

 

     "Y- you still want to do this?" he asked, surprised. He was so flustered, tentatively resting a hand on your thigh.

 

     "I don't intend on rescinding my offer... and I'm still just getting started, babe." You glide your wetness over his dick, getting it extra slimey as he nervously holds your thighs and moans. You panted as you reached down and guided his dick to your dripping entrance, just barely teasing it in. He was gasping and trying to grind up into you, but you kept him from sinking in, snickering deviously at his desperate attempts. "You want in, big boy?" You rolled your hips to make a show of teasing.

 

     "YES, YES, PLEASE!" He frantically shook beneath you, small robot hands politely trying to pull you down onto his dick.

 

     You suddenly stilled. Here we go. "You know, I really don't think it's legal to do this if you're still gonna give me a ticket..." You pouted.

 

     "FINE! Fine! I'm letting you off with a warning, I just wanted an excuse to talk to you again, just please, PLEASE, PLEASE KEEP GOING!"

 

     You paused. "Wait a second, WERE YOU THE ONE WHO STUCK THAT CAN TO THE GROUND?!"

 

     Claptrap nodded his ocular lens, looking particularly vulnerable. "Pleasedontbemad..."

 

     You sat back and laughed heartily. "I cannot believe you! You couldn't think of a less expensive way to get my attention?"

 

     He stroked a hand down your thigh. "Weren't you getting into it though? Being my naughty criminal?"

 

     You sighed, half frustrated, half realizing he was right. "Yeah, and now this naughty criminal is gonna fuck you through your own desk, what are you gonna do about that, huh?" He gasped in surprise, both at your language and the sudden return to the task at hand. You grabbed his dick and started quickly easing it into you, fucking it shallowly until you could gradually take more. While he was whining and moaning beneath you, you were gasping on top. You were no stranger to taking a dick or fingers or toys, but it really had been a while since you last fooled around. The warm metal stretched you just right as you managed to sink down all the way flat on him.

 

     Claptrap was crying out so needily as he shook beneath you and - oh. That's why. He held your hips in place as he rocked into you with orgasm, a small splash of warm lubricant coating your insides.

 

     He gasped. "Sorry, you're just so hot... Mmmm... Don't stop on my account."

 

     You slid up and down his length; his cum-lube actually helped a lot with easing the movement and you were starting to appreciate the smoothly segmented joints along his dick. You picked up the pace as fluids dribbled out of you, adding squishing noises to the moans filling the room. You shouted in excitement as his wheel revved and he bucked into you.

 

     "Ahh- H- Hold on! D-do you mind if I..." there was a click from somewhere inside him and suddenly his dick was vibrating gently inside you. "Hhhhahh, I ah, got a mod installed.. nnyyaahhhh!" he gasped out. Fuck, if that wasn't hot.

 

     You whined out. Loudly. The vibrating was so intense and seemed to be pulsing erratically at his command. You ground your hips down even harder as you cried out - almost there. "I'M SO CLOSE!" The vibrating strengthened beneath you as you fell over the edge, gasping as you rode out your orgasm with loud whines. Predictably, your spasming around his dick sent Claptrap into another overload as he whined and revved under you. You roughly ground down on him as you trembled with the last of your orgasm, both of your fluids leaking out of you. "Fuck, that was so good... it's been too long."

 

     Claptrap didn't seem too phased by his additional orgasm, beyond being a bit shakier. "S-... surely you haven't had your fill yet?" He shyly asked.

 

     That caught your attention. You were definitely still aching with arousal down there... "Oh, you've definitely filled me, but I guess I could go again."

 

     "I- is it okay if I take you from behind?" He tapped his hands nervously together. God, he has no business being that cute while asking you that.

 

     "Sure.. want to take me over the desk?"

 

     "God, yes!" You slid off of him, wincing at the amount of fluid dribbling out of you. Claptrap hopped off the desk and roughly bent you over it. "Oof!" It sent your heart beating - you always forgot how strong claptraps could be. Suddenly he whipped out a pair of handcuffs and clipped them around your wrists, holding you down tightly.

 

     "You're under arrest for bribing an officer of the law!" Your heart beat faster believing him for a second, but the fact that he was grinding the tip of his dick against your clit reassured you it was just for the excitement.

 

     You decided to play along, wiggling your butt at him. "But Officer! I promise I'll be good if you let me go! I'll do anything you want!"

 

     "You're not getting out of it this time, criminal." He pawed at your hip as he dipped the tip in. "I'm taking you to pound town." He slid in to the hilt, giving you a moment to adjust to the new position as you groaned. You pulled at your restraints, wanting to push back into him but the cuffs held taut. Claptrap quickly built up a pace, slamming into you as he grunted. "Like those handcuffs? You won't get away so easily."

 

     You could do nothing but moan and start to drool on the desk as he fucked you mercilessly. The desk creaked as it occasionally slid a bit across the floor with his pounding. You quickly felt your next orgasm build up with how sensitive you still were from the first. "Ah-! Officer!! It's too much for me!"

 

     "Don't do the crime, if you won't do the time." He was absolutely relentless with his thrusting, holding you down so you couldn't wiggle away for even a moment's relief.

 

     You cried out as your orgasm hit you hard, squeezing down around his cock. He slowed only slightly so as not to hurt you as you spasmed around, before pulling off of you. Surprisingly, he didn't cum with you this time. He quickly took off the cuffs and flipped you to lie back on the desk as you panted, exhausted.

 

     Claptrap jumped on the desk, leaning over you and pumping his dripping cock. You didn't realise what was going on until you felt the hot ribbons of cum streak across your face as he let out a high pitched whine. You stuck your tongue out to catch the last of it before he collapsed next to you.

 

     "Wow!" He exclaimed, voice still breathless. "That has got to be the best sex I've ever had. Not too many of you humans are interested! Great job!" He quickly raised one of his hands up high in the air, which you, of course, gave a good smack. High fives were totally warranted after great sex.

 

     "For real, me too. It's been too long for me." You reached to wipe away some of the fluids on your face when he caught your hand and dabbed at your face with a tissue instead. How kind. For someone with robotic hands, he was surprisingly gentle as he cleaned your face. Once you were clean, he kept watching you though, it was actually really cute. You smiled at him feeling a bit shy now. You looked away. "So about that ticket...."

 

     "Oh, consider it non-existent." He quickly replied.

 

     "Am I free to go, ~ Officer?" You teased.

 

     "...Yes... But you are also free to come back at any time!" He rested a hand on you. "And I hope you will... intentionally, next time." You laughed. You still could not believe he was being such a hardass to get your attention all this time. "I'll make sure to come by when we're both off-duty, then." You patted his chassis and sat up, wincing at the mess between your legs. You reached over him to get at those tissues and cleaned yourself up while he did the same.

 

     Your legs wobbled when you finally stood up again, and got dressed, foot still sore from earlier. You'd definitely be feeling this in the morning. Definitely worth it, though.

 

     Claptrap hopped off the desk and you took one of his hands in your own and gave it a small kiss. "I'll see you later, Officer Claptrap." You winked at him and left the office as he swooned at your flirting. What have you gotten yourself into, now?

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to my friend who kept sending me knife emojis whenever I mentioned I was writing this. You fuel my creativity.


End file.
